


What do you want?

by JustAnotherPers0n



Category: Tyler Joseph - Josh Dun
Genre: Daddy Josh, Gay Josh, Jealous Tyler, M/M, Shy Tyler
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAnotherPers0n/pseuds/JustAnotherPers0n
Summary: Tyler is the shy kid at school. His bully, Joshua Dun comes for him everyday but deep down, emotions are brewing for the shy idiot as Josh calls him(Different POVs)





	1. Bully and the bees

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sex Ed class is the worst especially if you have it with Joshua Dun

Tyler's POV (trigger warning)  
:):):):):)

Sex Ed is the worst! But it's even suckier (haha suck, get it? Sex Ed + suck = I will let you figure that out) when you have it with Josh Dun.

"So you put the thing in the hole but when your gay you put the thing in the other hole. How does that work?"

"Mr Dun. Men do not have vaginas."

"Oh, well then what hole do you put it in?"

"The butt."

"Haha, butt."

Mr. Conaway sighed and got back to the video which showed how men have erections and how to take care of it. Josh looked so intrigued which was cute, but then he saw me staring at him. He lifted up his hand and made the cutting throat hand motion. I looked away, but my best friend Michael put his hand on my shoulder.

"So that's how you please your woman," Josh put his hand up fast and Mr. Conaway stupidly called on him.

"Do you have a woman?"

"Yes Mr Dun, can we please get back to the lesson," the bell rung and all the students left.

(IN THE HALLWAY)

Josh came up to me.

"What the fuck Joseph."

"What do you want?" I said scared for my own life.

He punched me in the stomach as Michael ran up and grabbed me.

"Lover boy. Eh?" Josh said. I whispered a please to Michael he got the drill and kissed me. Joshua Dun looked stunned (hehe) he blushed and looked away walking down the hall. As I did the same I got little 'fag' here and there.

Time to go home to my brother.. and my cut up arm.

 

()()

 

I came in wearing my favorite hoodie.

"Dude. Did you do it again?" Michael said with a sad face.

"I'm sorry."

"Hey, don't worry. I love you (as a friend) You still seeing that therapist?"

"No. She sucked but I promise it's getting better," most depressed people that say that are lying but I actually meant it. It's been 6 years and it was only a nick. After that happened I promised never to do it again as I cried.

"Ok bro." Bro zoned. I actually loved Michael like, loved loved him. When I came out to him as gay he came out to me as pansexual. I had feelings for him ever since, but when I told him that he told me he had a girlfriend.

"Mr Joseph," I stood up as I saw our principal Mrs. Gerter (aka Mrs. Gerturd) ,"come with me," I slowly stood up and as we walked into her room I saw Josh sitting there.

"Tyler. You have straight A's and Mr Dun here has straight D's. You have to tutor him from here on out. And. That's. Final!"

We walked out as I said,  
"After school, library I'll see you there," I walked away as I heard him mutter under his breath, "so it's a date." I flipped him off and kept walking.

:)))))  
AUTHORS NOTE

GUYS! Don't hate me, I know it's short and the grammar probably sucked in this but it will be longer next time I promise. This chapter seemed super rushed but from it I hoped you learned what Tyler has to go through. Also, Michael is actually Michael Clifford but listen! Luke Hemmings will be introduced soon. I am going to add more female characters but until then.. ily :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello my lovelies! Hope you have fun reading this :) comment if there are any mistakes or something else I missed


	2. Study "date"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today's the day.

Third Person POV but it will switch to Josh's and Tylers

()()

Tyler took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He whispered an 'I'm ready' as he walked out his bedroom door. Just as he started walking he runs into his brother.

"Hey little man," says Zack  
"I'm gonna be late and don't call me little man ever again."  
"Ah, hanging out with the bully?"  
"Studying."  
"Alright."

Tyler left knowing his brother was watching him from the window to make sure he was ok.

(Personally I write better in third person)

AT LIBRARY

Tyler walked in, he sat down waiting for a sign that Josh is there. No, he's not.

(JOSH'S POV)

Shit I'm late. I ran out the door and ran into the library.

"Sorry I got caught up in.. stuff. Let's just get started," I could tell Tyler was worried about me, but also afriad. I really do like Tyler but he's just an easy target because he is weak and helpless.

"So that's how Ions are formed. Hey, are you even listening?"  
"Yeah."  
"So what did you hear?"  
"Uh... 10x4= 40?"  
"We're talking about science."

Tyler got back to talking. I had a good skill of me being able to look at a book and make it seem like I was paying attention even though I wasn't. I just couldn't pay attention it just goes through one ear and then comes out the other and falls on the floor.

"Josh."  
"Yeah."  
Tyler sighed,"I know this is hard to learn but you need to pay attention."  
"Maybe shove some earphones in and then it won't fall out the other side," when I get stressed I pretend I'm playing the drums, so I started "stress tapping" my fingers hit the table in front of me.

"Josh."  
"What?!"  
"LISTEN TO ME! Would you rather leave the school and go to a whole other school because of your awful grades or would you rather bring your grades up."  
I stood up grabbed my stuff and left.

(Tyler)

Josh ran out the door, leaving me confused. 

I gathered my things and walked down the street then I saw Michael.  
"Hey, uh, whose that," I pointed to a thin character with blonde hair.  
"Uh, this is Luke, Luke this is Tyler."  
Luke held out his hand, I took it in mine.  
He had a lip ring and looked really young.  
"Sorry, him and I go way back so I thought we could catch up a little."  
"No, that's fine, I was talking to Josh."  
"Seriously. Oh shoot, I forgot you had to study with him."  
"Yeah," I looked to my side and got a glimpse of the prettiest girl. Hey! I'm gay but I can still say girls are pretty, right? I mean I don't have any sexual attraction to her.

"Okay, it was nice meeting you," he had a sweet tone almost like it sounded perfect for singing.  
"Yeah," I walked away.

Once I got home I collapsed on my bed.

AUTHORS NOTE!!! IMPORTANT

Like I said last chapter I like to call a trailer for the rest of the book and this chapter was also short kinda a fliller but if we get a good response on this I'll update way more! I love you guys so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay okay okay, I know last chapter was rushed but I think I did better on this one. Thanks for the amazing support <3 and I like to call chapter 1 a teaser trailer for the rest of the book


	3. (AUTHORS NOTE)

Okay, I'm so sorry I haven't been updating. I promise 2 chapters will be out by next week for you. I've been getting so much lovely comments (Please type fan mail out to this account sophiemangiantini@icloud.com so I can see it faster and reply faster!) I just want to say thank you and this series will definitely be continued <3 I love all of you! Byee


	4. The dream.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Written in third person)

(Third person)

He didn't know how to describe it, well... he couldn't describe it. The dream. It was a weird one. Josh and Tyler being a couple. It was.. weird. When Josh left Tyler at the library the other day, Tyler got nervous, scared almost, as to why he ran off.

But also

He was jealous. Jealous of the cute blond boy walking with Michael. He was gorgeous, almost to good to be true. His skin seemed like velvet, and the way his eyes shined. 

He needed to stop. He wanted to stop. The memories flooded back.. why did Josh run out? When they were in 7th grade Tyler over heard Josh say something... "they do this to me all the time. Feel my pain." Who was 'they'

Tyler wanted it to stop... stop liking Josh.. start liking Michael more.. I mean, after the cute little blonde boy walked in he started getting mixed feelings.

Stop.

 

Just stop

 

Stop

 

Stop thinking about him

 

About Joshua Dun

He can't stop thinking about him after the dream.. they walked into History holding hands, and then they kissed. A soft peck. Almost like a fake kiss. Even though it was a dream, it felt.. real. It was scary.. and yet it felt warm, nice, comfortable.

Tyler took a deep breath and walked outside into the cold. The air stung his skin. It was warm with freezing winds. He took in another breath, this time the air stung his lungs. Tyler walked back inside and cuddled up on the couch

"Streaks"

That one simple word on snapchat can make a friendship evolve.

He sent it

He sent it to Josh

He did it

He opened it.

'Sure'

This made Tyler's heart melt. Josh only did it for the higher snapchat score he bets but that one simple reply, that one simple sure, made Tyler fall apart 

(Sorry for the short chapter, but who thinks I write better in third person?)


	5. Le Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read notes at the end for a special announcement

(Third person)

Tyler looked at his phone, Josh just put something on his story.. a shirtless photo. He was a goddess. It's turned Tyler on so much, a blush crept up and made its way onto his face.

"Hey," Josh texted

"I have a question"

"Yeah..?"

"Why.. why do you hurt me"

"Fuck Tyler.. I shouldn't be telling you this."

"Telling me what?!"

"My parents.. they.. abuse me."

He could just imagine him sighing.. tears sprung into Tyler's eyes

"I'm sorry"

"Don't tell anyone. Or you're dead"

He wanted to tell Zack so bad, like really bad.

"Let me tell you something. My parents aren't really the best. It's just me and Zack. He's like my protector."

He opened it but didn't reply back.

()()()

Tyler walked into his favorite cafe. Cafe Le Duchess. It was like Starbucks mixed with the sweet smell of bread. 

"Hey Nuttu"

Nuttu was from France, she opened this place last year. 

"Well hello," she has a thick thick accent.

Tyler worked there every other weekend. They have so many workers that work there because it pays good money for college kids, he picked every other week because nobody else was really there on the days.

Omg

 

Omg

 

Panic mode unleashed 

 

Josh. Walked. In

Tyler threw his apron on,"May I take your order?" Josh chuckled to himself

"I'm not looking for a drink. I'm looking for a job," Tyler gulped.. a job!?

()()

Author speaking :: AYO BITCHS. No this chapter isn't over. We will learn about cafe Le Duchess in other chapters but I'm going to switch things up and just do a bundle of drama and scenes in this chapter. Sorry for the inconvenience. We will now resume to your program!

()()

School.. 10:00 pm

:

Tyler doesn't know why he likes the cold air. Maybe it's the way it bites at his skin or stings his lungs but it made him feel soothed. Tyler saw the school and ran around the track  
(students have a special key card to allow them to get into the track and field area)

He heard something.. or he heard someone

Was it a vampire!?

Was he going to be the next Bella?!?!

Oh god oh god

"Boo"

"MICHAEL!!! I hate you"

"But I love you."

"Well to bad," Michael and Tyler laughed and walked together.

"Are you still giving that bully private tutor lessons?"

"No, this year I set a goal for myself. Which is everyday I'm going to do something that scares me," Tyler turned to Michael.

"What did you do today?"

"This," Tyler kissed Michael 

Not a soft peck but a love kiss.. the kind where a little spit goes on to the other person lips. 

Michael stood there, frozen.

Scared

But also.. he looked at him with love and understandment

 

Author :: PLOT TWIST

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I've huge writers block but I hope this is good enough. Thanks for all the sweet comments and let me tell you something.. I'm working on a new story *wink wink*


	6. Afterwards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michaels reaction after the kiss

Third Person ()  
VERY FLUFFY FLUFF WARNING 

Michael put a finger to his lips. "Dude, what the actual fuck!"

Tyler backed away slowly scared for his life, when Michael gets angry he tends to get...abusive. Michael then laughed, "HAHAHA, got you. I know that kiss was just a cover up. Look behind us," Tyler was upset.. it wasn't a cover up, but he turned around anyways.

Josh.

Tyler turned back around to Michael. "Make out with me!" Tyler walked over to him and turned their bodies so their mouths were facing Josh. Tyler kissed Michael and Michael kissed back. It's started to get rougher. Tyler licked his lower lip asking for entrance, Michael accepted the request.

Josh ran away..and by ran away I mean like.. ran. Fast.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit," tears sprung to Josh's eyes. He didn't know why he was crying but he ran home.

Josh jumped to his laptop. "That was so fucking hot." (He was talking about Tyler and Michaels makeout) "I wish that would've been me!"

(Time skip brought to you by Josh Duns neon green hair)

Tyler walked outside. It was sorta cold but warm at the same time which made no sense to him. But there was one thing that made sense to him. He was in love. He had a crush.

 

Crush

 

Crush.

 

Crush is a good word for falling in love with someone who doesn't love you back. They CRUSH you and your heart. 

 

"Tyler! Tyler!" Tyler turned to see Zacks loving face. "Hey little man.. let's talk," Zacks words scared Tyler.

Zack sat with Tyler and took a deep breath.  
"Wearemovingandidontwantyoutokillme!"  
"What?"  
Zack took a deep breath.  
"We are moving and I don't want you to kill me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY!! I lost my account and shit but I'm back and I promise.. I PROMISE. I will write more and more and more (hint : my next story is going to be a tythan one-shot story)


	7. Moving

"M-moving?" Tyler cried out.  
"I have a job Tyler.. a job! I'm so happy."  
"But don't you care about me and my happiness."  
"Of course I do. This job can make you happy! We can have so much money!"  
"No. No! I don't care about the money! I love it here. I love Michael and I love my teachers and I love... j--Josh.."  
"W-what? GOD TYLER! WE CAN BE HAPPY!"  
"WELL MAYBE MY HAPPY IS WITHOUT YOU!"  
Tyler stormed out, once he ran around the block he started crying hard.. tears stained his cheeks and his eyes were read and and puffy.

"Trouble in paradise?" Tyler turned and saw Josh smoking a cigarette ," ya know... I always knew you wouldn't want to leave me."  
"What?! How do you know.."  
"I was walking along when I heard my name and how you loved me," Josh threw his cigarette down and stomped on it.  
"O-oh. I-I'm s-s-sorry."  
"Don't be nervous."  
"Why do you hurt me?"  
"Because, I have anger issues, and I take my anger out on other people."  
"Are you gay?"  
"Straightforward much, I see. Well... I don't like labels."  
"Ok."  
(Lond awkward pause)  
"So... you can move in with me."


	8. Moving in with Josh.......???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of updates

“MOVE IN WITH YOU?!” his heart was thumping.  
“Listen. I want to change. For everyone.”  
“What... why?”  
“I’ve hurt to many people man. Way to many, and I kinda do want you to stay,” Josh walked over touching Tyler’s shoulder.  
“O-okay..”  
“What?”  
“I’ll move... in with you,” Tyler said shaking as the rain started to come down fast.  
“Here. Wear my jacket, let’s get you back.”

 

(——)

 

Zack, Tyler, and Josh all sat in the living room.

“So you want my little bro to live with you?”  
“Yeah my parents actually foster.”  
“Oh? That’s nice I suppose. Well. I’ll talk to some people and make arrangements but other then that it’s really up to Tyler.”

Josh’s warm breath on his neck made millions of goosebumps appear.

“Yes. I want to live with Josh.”

 

Tyler’s phone buzzed

 

Jenna added you on snapchat

 

“Tf is Jenna..?” Tyler thought. Little did he know Josh was looking as his phone.

“Don’t, she was my ex. Block her,” Josh’s breathing hitched.. almost like he was lying about dating this Jenna girl.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you notice any grammar or spelling comment and I shall fix it :) Speaking of commenting tell me what I need to fix and give me ideas, that would be helpful. Love ya <3


End file.
